The present disclosure relates to movable wall systems operable to partition a large room into a smaller room. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a movable wall panel system having a plurality of electrical connections and a method for installing electrical appliances thereon.
Operable walls or partitions, also known as movable wall panel systems, find useful applications in a variety of venues such as classrooms, offices, convention facilities, hospitals or the like. In these venues, the operable partitions are often moved along overhead tracks from which the partitions are suspended. The partitions are movable along the tracks to separate or compartmentalize larger rooms into smaller rooms or areas. The operable partitions are typically connected to trolleys that roll within the overhead track. The track is suspended from a support structure which is typically located above the ceiling of a room in which the operable partitions are installed.
Operable partitions are typically available in single panel, paired panel, and continuously hinged arrangements. Paired panel systems are hinged together in groups of two panels which are either top supported by an overhead track or floor supported. Continuously hinged panels are connected together in a train so that the panels extend as one complete unit.
The movable wall panel system of the present disclosure includes a self-contained electrical system that moves with the wall panels during installation. Modular components of the electrical system facilitate repair or replacement of damaged components. The electrical system permits power receptacles to be located on the movable panels at desired locations. Electrical connection between adjacent panels is automatically provided as the panels are unfolded and then connected to an adjacent panel. In addition to providing electrical power to the panels, an electrical signal is used to validate proper electrical connection between the wall panels. Illustratively, a controller sends a test signal through the panels. The controller uses the test signal to determine whether or not the wall panels are properly connected. If the panels are not properly connected, the controller generates an alert signal for an operator.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a movable wall panel system includes a plurality of movable wall panels. Each of the plurality of panels includes first and second spaced apart ends and opposing sides. The panels are movable between a folded storage position and an extended use position in which the panels are substantially coplanar. Each of the plurality of panels has a first electrical connector located adjacent the first end and a second electrical connector located adjacent the second end. The first and second electrical connectors of each panel are electrically coupled together by an electrical wire extending through the panel to conduct electricity between the first and second electrical connectors of each panel. The first electrical connector of one panel is automatically coupled to the second electrical connector of an adjacent panel as the panels are moved from the folded storage position to the extended use position to electrically couple the adjacent panels together automatically. At least one of the plurality of panels has an electrical receptacle coupled to its associated first and second electrical connectors to provide an electrical power outlet on the at least one panel.
In one exemplary embodiment, the plurality of movable wall panels include a plurality of a hinged portions. The hinge portions are movable to move the adjacent panels between the folded storage portion and the extended use position. The first and second electrical connectors are located adjacent the hinged portion so that an electrical connection is automatically made between the first and second electrical connectors of the adjacent panels as the hinged portion is moved to move the first and second panels to the extended use position.
Additional features of the present system will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present system and method as presently perceived.